In a splitting machine means can be provided for varying the cutting thickness either uniformly over the whole skin or with different thicknesses in each area, corresponding to different characteristics of the skin to be processed.
These variations can be preliminarily prearranged or can be effected during the splitting process by manual control or according to a prearranged program.
Various types of splitting machines are known in which it is possible to regulate the splitting thickness of the "flower" side of the skin by displacing both the feed rollers and the band blade in order to take into account certain specific parameters necessary for the correct cutting of the skin.
Such known machine can have a rigid supporting frame or bench, to which are fitted two horizontal bridges, a lower horizontal bridge carrying a rubberized feed and pressure roller as well as a ring roller in contact with the "flesh" part of the skin, and an upper horizontal bridge carrying a calibrating roller for feeding and for regulating the cutting thickness, there being disposed between the two bridges a longitudinal bench supporting and guiding the band cutting blade which is tensioned between two lateral flywheels disposed at the ends of the bench.
In splitting the skins the problem arises of obtaining different splitting thicknesses of the "flower" side of the skin, in order to have a greater thickness where the skin is of a lower strength, as in the case of the flanks or of the neck, and a lesser thickness where the skin is tougher as on the back and on the paws. It is necessary to cause the calibrating roller to assume a curved profile, in the direction of its length, and to vary said curvature and the cutting thickness during the splitting processing.
Machines are known which allow the lifting of the ends of this roller, but these known machines offer a limited possibility of regulating the curvature, since it is impossible to adjust it at every point of the skin to be split.